An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts a continuous quantity (e.g., voltage) into a digital representation (e.g., binary code that represents the voltage). Theoretically, an ideal ADC has a one-to-one mapping, also known as its transfer function. For example, an ideal ADC converts a unique voltage value into a unique digital code. Non-idealities can arise from environmental changes, such as changes in power supply voltage or operating temperature, or operational changes, such as changes in input signal voltages or converter resolution.